Winx club and bats
"in this episode (which takes several hours after winx club agaisnt jaws) the winx club and thier new member roxy go to texas to solve a bat problem meawhile draco and roxy befriend two sentiant bats shade and marina and the others earns their belivix winx form. plot the scene starts with a couple being attacked by bats at night and then two bats going down to berk with the theme playing and then goes to the bat narrator telling a story an then it goes to some of the winx memebers looking for draco and roxy and the two bats listen to them and ten the camera goes to where draco and roxy were the scene before and then they wake up and see the two bats above, they tell them there names, then are introduced to the others and they tell them that a town in texas is having a mutant bat problem, they say "After people start to die in the small Texas town of Gallup, the prime suspects are bats. they head to the town meet Dr. Sheila Casper (Dina Meyer) and her assistant, Jimmy Sands (Leon Robinson), who are zoologists who specialize in the study of bats to investigate the situation. Dr. Alexander McCabe (Bob Gunton) is secretive about the situation, but admits that the bats were genetically modified by him to become more intelligent and also omnivorous so they wouldn't be in danger of extinction any longer. Sheila is disgusted by this but it seems that McCabe had the best intentions." while the others prepare for the bats draco,bloom and roxy wait near a building and draco and roxy suddenly make large amount of energy much to blooms interest(and tuffnutt confusion.) , the others then look in a book of fairy forms and see's that a fairy can transform from and enchantix form and a belivix form at will, Aided by Sheriff Emmett Kimsey (Lou Diamond Phillips) and CDC specialist Dr Tobe Hodge (Carlos Jacott), Sheila,Jimmy and the others begin to search for the nest. The first night they are attacked the winx, draco and roxy are also attacked but by a giant ba t and as it is about to come in for a second sonic scream roxy and draco mange to give the others and draco belveix powers. "after the bats retreat they manage to capture one and plant a tracking device on it. However as soon as they let it go, it is killed by the other bats, who knew of the feint. Emmett decides that Gallup needs to be evacuated, and the mayor is told to broadcast a warning to all residents to stay indoors and secure their houses. Unfortunately, no one listens. The bats invade the town and, within minutes, chaos ensues and several people are killed, including Dr. Hodge, who sacrificed himself to save Sheila," shade and marine distract the bats with sonic stun attacks while the others get inside, draco and roxy also help by having most of the bats crash into each other, and draco use his power to blind them, whilst the giant bat keeps flying around, with a strange bird assiting the others from the bats, as the sun rises and the bats retreat to their roosts," The National Guard arrives and begins evacuating the town. They give Sheila and her bat hunters 48 hours before they destroy the town in hopes of killing the bats. Sheila sets up headquarters in the school as they fortify the school, while draco and roxy sing of their love while they are working on fortify the school, ,the raven which draco and roxy saw on amity island arrives and types on a computer BEWARE OF McCABE HE IS LYING which has gobber interested in its intellect and roxy explains she knows this raven is different from other ravens,from the metal on its legs and the helmet on his head. "The military has promised to center the infrared cameras of a Chromo-B340 satellite on the area around Gallop to help locate the bat roost. Even when the roost is located, however, how are they going to annihilate every last bat? From the numbers they saw the other night, there are thousands of them with one ginat bat. Bombing the roost will only scatter them, leading to the creation of other roosts and potentiating the problem. Poisoning them is not an option, as the most popular bat poison is only marginally effective against bats but highly lethal to humans. Sheila thinks the best solution is to put them to sleep by lowering the temperature in the cave. At 40 degrees, bats begin to hibernate. At 32 degrees, they freeze to death, Jimmy arranges for an NGIC Industrial Coolant that uses freon, carbon dioxide, and oxygen to be dropped off as soon as the roost is located. When the spy satellite begins sending pictures of the bats, Emmett recognizes the area as that of the old Black Rock mine. Everything is set to begin at 0600 hours. Except that the government has other ideas, which don't include waiting until dawn. During the night, they wire the mine with explosives set to trap the bats inside and freeze them. Unfortunately, the the giant and smaller bats kill all the soldiers at the location and then attack the school. They use electrified fences and blowtorches to keep the creatures at bay, but it is revealed that McCabe, actually insane, has created the bats to be the ultimate predator," Creating them to kill people and fairies. roxy tries to stop him but McCabe flees only to be killed by his own creation after believing that they would listen to his wishes and the giant bat comes again and is then killed by draco and roxy combining their powers in a dragonfly combo attack. "When Sheila, Emmett, Jimmy and the others arrive at the mine the next morning, they are informed by the military that they weren't able to turn on the coolant unit, so the plan now is to bomb and gas the mine starting in one hour. Emmett calls the military and tells them that they will be able to activate the unit but they are unable to get the airstrike called off. Sheila decides that one hour is enough time for them to get the coolant unit started, so she, Emmett and the winx club suit up and enter the mine. Jimmy, donny and sandy stay outside to monitor their progress and to blow up the mine entrance should it become necessary. as they travel through the mines roxy became more scared but then she hears a voice that gives her the courage to keep moving and then they fall down in bat guano "Although they find themselves up to their waist in bat guano, they are successful at starting the coolant. As they make for the exit, the bats are flying in hot pursuit. The moment they exit, Jimmy detonates the explosives, collapsing the mine entrance and trapping the bats inside, freezing them. However, one final bat burrows out of the ground, having survived the freezing temperatures. It prepares to escape, only to be crushed by the car as the group drives away," Bloom gown.png|blooms banquet dress Stella dress.jpg|stella's banquet dress Flora fourth naturla gown.png|flora's banquet dress Tecna banquet.jpg|tecna banquet dress Musa gown.png|musa's banquet dress Layla banquet3.jpg|layla banquet dress Roxy second naturela gown.jpg|roxy banquet dress when they get back home the winx club have a banquet after deafeating the bats while draco and roxy start planning a buissnes for the two of them. transscript chapter 1: the mission from bats camera shows two bats flying towards berk with tiles appearing and theme playing as they go along and after the title fadding out and bat narrator comes in. bat narrator: there are three forms of bats in the magic and non magic dimension, first there are the sentiant ones that were given the ability to talk like humans, then there are the normal bats who only live by the laws of nature, and the third are the mutant bats that have been corrupted by dark hearts for evil deeds and two sentiant ones will lead a team of heroes to fight a swarm of mutant bats that are terrorizing a native town in the land commonly known as texas. then the narrator fade away it then goes to the opening scene in the film, where a couple is seen in the dark, and are then attacked by an unseen force and the tile appears and after the title lok screams lok: ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mommy mommy, didn't say that didn't say that didn't say mommy i meant to say i thought i saw a something and the lok is sometimes jumpy. tak: i don't know why your looking for them lok you know they might just walk back, lok: but do you know how long they have been gone? camera then goes to two bats looking down from a tree listing to their chating and qwark shaking his legs. tak: qwark why are you shaking? qwark: nothing( he then drops to the ground) it only happens..... when their are bats... in the place i'm..... in. iago: someone want to give mr bat spooker a book on bats i'm not going to rehabilitate him if he does not read on them, then the bats fly off and as they fly the camera then zooms through the forest to where draco and roxy are sleeping under a tree from the night before and then they start to move. roxy: (yawn) what time is it. draco: (looking at watch) it looks like 8:00 they start to get up and they then see the bats. roxy: woah where did you come from. marina: oh sorry, i'm marina this is shade, and um we need something to tell your freinds. draco: okay follow us. they walk back to village. chapter 2: arrival in texas chapter 3: the first attack and belivix chapter 4: the school fortified and the raven returns chapter 5: the bats attack chapter 6: the defeat of the bats epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:The roxy chronicles Category:Earth episode Category:Moviesodes